Not the only one I'm pretty sure that i love you
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Written in Randy ortons perspective. An affair has turned in to much more over the years read and find out who has stolen the legend killers heart. A oneshot that come from looking at a photo of Randy smoking.


I lit up a cigarette, something I hadn't done in a long time. I promised myself I wasn't going to start again but here we are.

I inhaled deeply as I stared out over the balcony; the view of the city was amazing although I'm pretty sure the view inside was better. I exhaled again letting the smoke encircle my head this cigarette wasn't enough to calm my nerves this time, I was in way over my head.

I turned around to look over my shoulder; there she was lying on the bed as naked as the day god made her. And make her he did, she was a site of perfection a pretty little thing all right. She smiled at me and I shot her one back, even if I wasn't exactly ecstatic right now. Don't get me wrong I love our time together I just hated the fact that tomorrow morning I would go back to my wife and she would go back to her husband.

"Randy are you coming back to bed?" She asked.

Sometimes I wondered if that was all I was to her, some play thing but then there would the times she'd look at me and I'd know that was the furthest thing from the truth.

I threw my cigarette down and put it out with my foot before I made my way back in threw the sliding screen door.

"I hate it when you smoke." She said as I crawled in the bed beside her.

"It calms me down baby." I tell her as I stroke her soft brown hair.

"You don't need to worry, their never going to find out." She tells me. I could care less if my wife found out then I could finally be free of what my family wanted. That's one thing that we shared, our lives were pre-set for us. Our parallels drew us to each other I think. But if her husband found out I'm almost certain I'll need to book a plastic surgeon.

She stirs from her spot on the bed and lays her head on my chest, I lay my head back on the headboard and soak in the feeling of her skin on mine as my chest rises and falls. Her nails find there way up my abs drawing and imaginary line to my neck before she moves in to kiss me.

"I wish every night could be like this one." She told me.

I looked into her deep brown eyes, eyes I could get lost in and kissed her again gently. "Me too."

She moved herself on top of me and looked at me like she was in her own little world.

"What is it?" I asked her as I laid my hands on her sides.

"Nobody would ever understand us." She blurts before she pushes her lips to mine hungrily.

She was right ya know? Nobody would ever understand the relationship we have. How we could just go back to normal in the morning, pretend that we didn't just share a passionate night together. We just walk on by and live through the glances that we sneak at each other.

It really is hard to maintain an affair like this especially when you work with the person and her significant other happens to be a friend. She moans as I continue to kiss her rubbing my fingers up and down her sides softly.

Its over quickly and she collapses beside me panting, still overcome. I prop myself up on my elbow to look at her with an odd sense of adoration.

"Does he touch you like I do?" I ask her.

We always promised not to talk about them when we're together but I've been finding it more and more problematic as of late.

She smiles and touches my face. "Never."

This gives me a strange feeling of pride, knowing that no one does to her what I do.

Her voice quivers a little as she speaks. "You do more for me with one look then he has all the time we've been together."

I kiss her on the temple and move down under the covers bringing her into my side.

"Stephy?"

She snuggles closer. "Mmhmm."

"I'm pretty sure that I love you."

She moves to look up at me. "I love you to kiddo."

I settled down for a good night sleep knowing full well that life would go back to the way it was tomorrow…Sam would be waiting at the airport and Paul would think that Stephanie was just getting into town. We would return to our lives secretly yearning to be together until we'd find another night, another excuse to meet each other.

* * *

**This fic came from seeing a pic of Randy smoking. And i really wanted him to fathers stephs baby in my other fic but since he's not a smackdown superstar it couldnt be. So here was the end result hope you enjoyed review!**


End file.
